


Adakias

by GrazedThePoem



Series: Sun+Moon [1]
Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: Its bad dont read it, Its more of an attempt to better my writing rather than anything actually good, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrazedThePoem/pseuds/GrazedThePoem
Summary: Part of a series of small snippets of poetry inspired by razia's shadowThis is focused on Adakias and my interpretation of his characterization





	1. Chapter 1

For all the half burnt stars in my eyes, I can't seem to rid myself of the sun rays at my fingertips--oh how treacherous it is to burn so bright, to fill this room with all my yearning when there is nothing to welcome it. Dissatisfaction the habitué to my passion.  
I cannot find myself to want the cold force of monotony, it is ice that has encased my soles and dragged me down.  
Was it not my creator that has given me these talons of flame? Who am I to believe? The cold, cold eyes that cause me to ache and silences me, or my calescent soul which bursts my seams and extends my wonder beyond my own barriers.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a spot out past the barrier lands where warmth cuts through numbing disenchantment onto the littoral earth   
I sit on this beach where rays of gold have fought through gray clouds. It burns almost, burns my eyes; I earn blindness and bliss from all that hides in the dark. It sears my skin; it sears the numbness of idle days and otiose duties right out of my mind. 

A cloud shifts and the moment is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear brother, I only ever hope to see you one day take the crown and lead the dark, your heart is the sovereign to your flesh. Please, please forgive me for I feel a pull from over the icy peaks, and somehow I know for whatever wonderful sunshine I see will be ten fold to follow you home.


End file.
